<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the dog by computerhead1112</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075347">the dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/computerhead1112/pseuds/computerhead1112'>computerhead1112</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oliver Armstrong uwu [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Death, Dogs, Fort Briggs, Kinda, briggs men - Freeform, kinda sad, tagging just in case</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/computerhead1112/pseuds/computerhead1112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a small war dog finds a big place in the generals heart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buccaneer &amp; Miles (Fullmetal Alchemist), Olivier Mira Armstrong &amp; Buccaneer, Olivier Mira Armstrong &amp; Buccaneer &amp; Miles, Olivier Mira Armstrong &amp; Miles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oliver Armstrong uwu [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the most frequent i've posted here like ever but i also didnt edit this one either</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miles had no clue how to react to the latest discovery of one of the search teams. This was the last team of the day anyway they usually just go over ground from earlier groups but a strange noise drew them off path and now they had a situation. He couldn’t move his eyes off the small litter either. He never had a pet growing up and he only saw mutts and strays around where he grew up. He could tell by the site of the small creatures they were probably a month or two at best. there were eight of them in total but they were weak, sick and starved. They werent going to live long by the looks of things. It was a shame too they could have used these to the forts advantage. </p><p> </p><p>“What is the emergency this time?” Olivier asked walking into the small storage room of the fort. Upon looking down she saw the litter and looked dumbfounded then looked back up at mile. </p><p> </p><p>“ Drakma war d- well pups technically.” </p><p> </p><p>“And why are they in my fort?” Olivier asked starting to grow annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>“They were found by our last search of the day sir.” Miles responded,” the mother’s body seemed to be fatality wounded by an unknown” </p><p> </p><p>“Why did they bring them here?” </p><p> </p><p>“They believed they would make a good addition to our search teams,” miles replied before looking back down at the litter sadly, “but after further inspection they appear to be too sick and weak to make it through the week maybe even the night.” </p><p> </p><p>“So i guess you wanted to wait and see if any of them did make it major? </p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir, i was hopping they might pull through.” </p><p> </p><p>Olivier looked closer and very harshly at the masses of brown fur on the old towel, “whichever ones make to the end of the week, Friday to be exact, you can start to train them for tasks around the fort.” </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes sir! Thank you sir.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t thank me yet, I’d be surprised if any of these mutts made the night,” the major general stated giving one last harsh look to the pups before leaving the room. </p><p> </p><p>Miles looked down at them sorrowful already able to tell which ones weren't going to make it to the morning. He put the small space heater on high and as close as he could get it to the litter without it being too dangerous, put some soft canned meat in an old place, and some water in a dish before giving the group one last hopeful look before leaving to lay down himself. </p><p> </p><p>Four days and nine puppies he reminded himself only four more days </p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————— </p><p> </p><p>As the week progressed the litter grew smaller, the first night took about four of them , by the second and thirds night only took one each, and everyone thought the last three where in the clear after they all got up on the fourth day but that night something happened to two of them. </p><p> </p><p>By the morning on Friday there was only one left and everyone at the fort looked at it with sorrow.  </p><p> </p><p>“Its so tiny,” one of the soldiers who took the two dead puppies away earlier stated looking at it. </p><p> </p><p>“Its still alive though, right?” One of the engineers asked asked looking at it. </p><p> </p><p>All of the engendering team had seen the puppies go and had to see all the dead mutts be thrown into the incinerator by one of the soldiers, one of their own crew or mile himself. Apparently captain buccaneer was also supposed to help but after the first night they were in formed that he was.... unable to.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but I doubt trying to train it will be any good,” the soldier stated,” by the looks of it the poor things nearly made it.” </p><p> </p><p>“So there is only one left?” </p><p> </p><p>All the men peeking in the room looked behind them to see the major and captain walking together to enter the room. The men made a path for the two to enter giving them awkward looks. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow. Is this the only one left?” Buccaneer asked miles looking at the tinniest puppy he’s ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>“Apparently,” mile stated before reaching down to pick the runt up, “but the major general wanted to see the ones that made it in her office.” </p><p> </p><p>Buccaneer gave him a worried look and then one to the pup before nodding and started the Greco up to her office with the package in hand , whining with every movement miles made. </p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————— </p><p> </p><p>By the time they reached the major generals office their nerves had peaked and both were thinking the same thing </p><p>  </p><p>What if she thinks its still too weak? </p><p> </p><p>The answer to that would be a yes and then a swift move with her sword to get rid of the pup. That’s what upset both the most. He had survived so that meant he was worth their time, dispute obviously being the runt. </p><p> </p><p>“You may enter,” Olivier called out from her office making both jump. </p><p> </p><p>They gave each other one final look before heading in. </p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————— </p><p> </p><p>The second Olivier laid Eyes on the runt sh gave off an unknown feeling but yet keeping her face as serious as possible.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to be able to take you seriously while you hold the damn thing miles.,” the general stated harshly, “ set it down so we can talk about its use to the fort.” </p><p> </p><p>Miles complied setting the thing down before giving his superior a nervous look. </p><p> </p><p>“What uses did you have in mind for the mutt?” She asked keeping her eyes locked onto miles </p><p> </p><p>“Well sir we believe the the deadman’s use them as scouts but I behave we could use this one for tasks around the fort.” </p><p> </p><p>“Such as?” </p><p> </p><p>“The dog is destained to grow a lot bigger then any normal sized dog so i bra leave one of the best options would to have him help transport items around the base like papers and medical supplies.” </p><p> </p><p>“And how do you plan on training him?” </p><p> </p><p>The conversation carried on as the damn nameless black mass in the floor found his footing and started to wonder around the room unbeknown to miles, buccaneer or Olivier. </p><p> </p><p>It sniffed around the spot it was set before walking to wards the entrance then along the wall and filing cabinets and stacks of paper. Finally his nose picked up something tasty smelling and looked over near the desk to the see plate of leftovers from Oliviers breakfast and lunch. It was on the edge of the desk, which meant it was too high up to reach. </p><p> </p><p>Which the odd people in the other place all he had to do was look at them and the food for a while but that seemed t go unnoticed so he decided to try something new and before Olivier could react he jumped up onto her lap and sat down looking up at her. </p><p> </p><p>The women didn’t look pleased with the dogs sudden action and mile and buccaneer said a quick final prayer for the poor thing before it was put out of his Missouri. They sat there for a moment waiting and waiting but nothing happened and then the pup let out a wine looking from Olivier to the plate and then back. </p><p> </p><p>Shock came to the men’s faces when she smiled down at the pup before picking up a small bone from the plate and giving it to the him. </p><p> </p><p>“So what about a name for him?” She questioned not taking her eyes off of the eating pup who was soon begging for more. </p><p> </p><p>“Well we haven’t gotten that far exactly.” </p><p> </p><p>“But you have already decided how to train it to run around this place like a mad man?” </p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t sure which ones were going to make it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine then ill figure out a name for it and get a form sent out for a proper tag and collar.” </p><p> </p><p>Both men looked at the meanest, most vicious leader the fort has ever known pet and feeds he smallest runt the world has ever seen. They both felt like they had went insane and this was just some delusion their brain made up.  </p><p> </p><p>Buccaneer finally spoke up for the two,”so what are you gonna name it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well since it seems like a little bigger for my left overs how about scraps?” </p><p> </p><p>“Both looked at the little black abyss as it scarfed down another bone and nodded in agreement to the name. </p><p>I guess brigs has a new mascot now huh buccaneer.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just happy its not me anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>All of them let out small chuckles as they discussed ways to train and take care of the little devil while he feel asleep in Oliviers lap.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i might do multiple chapters on this but idk if im dedicated enough ya know?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>